Pokemon At Sea
by darkxatu
Summary: When Brock invites Ash and Misty on a trip out to sea in his new yacht, Ash sees an opportunity to take his relationship with Misty to a new level. But it turns out Ash and Misty aren't the only guests aboard Brock's boat, and Ash isn't the only one with romantic intentions. (Indigo League era. Pokeshipping and elements of Egoshipping.)


It was mid afternoon when Ash was alerted by an eager knocking at his front door. When he answered, he was greeted by Brock, grinning from ear to ear.

"Major. Gossip," Were the only words that left Brock's lips before he barged past Ash into the hallway. Ash didn't get a word in edgeways before the older male began rambling about everything and nothing all at once.

"Slow down, Brock," Ash said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead. "I didn't catch a word you just said."

Brock let out a breath, composing himself, before starting over. "I won the contest, Ash! First place!"

Ash's eyes lit up with glee for his friend. He knew how hard Brock had been training over the past few weeks. "That's amazing! Congratulations, Brock. I knew you could do it," the dark haired boy said with a grin.

"That's not all," Brock continued, evidently struggling to contain himself. "I won a prize. A _big_ prize. Here, I'll give you a clue - it travels on water."

Ash thought for a moment, hand to his chin. He frowned before his face lit up again. "Brock, did you win a Gyrodos?" he exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Brock.

"No, Ash. A yacht!"

"Oh!"

Settling on the couch, Brock grinned. "So, I was thinking," he began. "I'm gonna take it out to sea for a few days, take a trip. Misty's coming along - you know how much she loves the ocean. How about you?"

Ash smiled wide. "Awesome! I'd love to come along," he said without hesitation. The word "Misty" was all he'd needed to hear to convince him.

"I thought so. We're...well, we're setting off tonight. You don't need to pack much - just the basics."

"No prob," Ash said.

"We'll be meeting at the port around six. That okay with you?"

"I'll be there."

The moment Brock left, Ash bounded up the stairs, using both hands and legs as he the last few steps. He dashed into his bedroom and grabbed his travel bag, stuffing it with his essentials. Folding his pyjamas, he heard a small voice at his feet.

"Pika pi!"

Ash cast a glance down at his rotund yellow friend, flashing a smile. "Hey, Pikachu," he said cheerfully. "How would you like to go on a boat trip with Uncle Brock and Cousin Misty?"

"Pi!" There was a smile on the rodents face, his big dark eyes sparkling with glee.

Ash laughed. "Great!" he replied, grabbing a Pokeball from his cluttered nightstand. "Alright, buddy, c'mon. You can come out when we're on board."

The enthusiasm drained from Pikachu's eyes. "Pika _pi_ ," he said in a stubborn sort of voice, a scowl furrowing his face.

"Pikachu…" Ash sighed. "Haven't we spoken about this? You can't _always_ walk alongside me. The port's going to be super busy, I'll feel a lot better if you're safe in your ball."

Pikachus cheeks sparked with electricity. "Pika…"

"I guess you don't want to come after all," Ash mumbled, dejected. The creature turned its nose up, refusing to look his owner in the eye. It seemed he didn't even want to be in the same room as Ash right now.

"I guess mom can take care of you while I'm gone. I'll miss you, Pikachu. I never knew you were afraid of the ocean, but I guess you are," said Ash as he slung his bag strap over one shoulder. He went to pet Pikachu, but the Pokemon turned away. Ash sighed, hesitating a moment before he headed for the door. He didn't want to leave his best buddy behind, but it was obvious Pikachu didn't want to come with him.

The evening sky was swathed in hues of orange as Ash strolled through the neighborhood. Those warm auburn shades made him think of Misty and her red hair. He smiled to himself, heart pounding a little faster at the thought of her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed the person striding down the opposite side of the street, until he heard a loud "Hey, loser!"

Ash blinked and glanced in the direction of the voice. Crossing the street towards him was a taller boy with chestnut hair and a smug look on his face. Ash sighed. "Hello, Gary."

"What's with the huge rucksack, Ashy boy?" the boy smirked, nodding towards Ash's hefty luggage.

"I'm headed off on a trip," replied Ash, unable to stop a bit of smugness slipping into his own voice. "Brock just got a boat, so we're going out to sea."

"A boat? I love boats!" Gary exclaimed. He'd never told anyone, but he was a sailing enthusiast. He suddenly looked very sullen. "I wish I had a boat."

Ash felt a slither of guilt. Gary might have been his rival, but that didn't mean he wished any ill will on the guy. "Well, why don't you come along?" the shorter boy blurted out, regretting it almost instantly.

"Really?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I guess...I guess Brock wouldn't mind."

"Then it's settled! I'll be captain for the weekend. Are we leaving right now? Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just the basics. We're meeting at the port in half an hour," replied Ash, disguising his pain with a half-hearted smile.

Brock was ready and waiting at the port, relaxing with a cold drink as he watched over his luxury yacht proudly. The setting sun cast sparkles of reflected light onto the water, and the air was fresh. This trip was going to be amazing - Brock could feel it in his veins. He was so caught up in the beautiful sunset and sparkling blue ocean that he didn't notice voices coming from some nearby bushes.

"How come that twoip's got a boat an' we don't?" hissed a shrill voice.

"I wonder where he's headed," a female voice pondered.

"Perhaps we ought to ask," piped a deeper male voice.

Cautiously peeking out from the bushes, the three voices revealed themselves to be Jessie, James and Meowth. Jessie glanced at James. "Well, go over there and ask him then!" she ordered.

"Oughtn't I wear some sort of...disguise?" James gulped.

"We only wear disguises when we're up to no good. And who's to say we're up to no good? Perhaps you're just out for an evening stroll," Jessie said with a little smirk.

"An' perhaps you just so happen to stroll past our pal Brock over dere," added Meowth.

"Maybe you strike up a casual conversation with him and ask him where he's going."

James nodded, but there was a confused frown on his face. "But...why might I ask him where he's going?"

"Because!" Jessie snapped. "Where the big twerp goes, the little twerp is sure to follow."

"An' where da little twoip goes, Pikachu goes!"

James looked enlightened. "Of _course_ ," he said slowly. It only took a few more words of encouragement from his friends for him to approach Brock. He made a beeline for the brunette, then made a point of looking shocked. "Oh, hello! I had no idea you'd be here!"

Brock glanced up at the violet haired man, cocking an eyebrow. "Uh...hey."

James flashed a friendly smile, eyes shifting to the boat. He frowned. "Oh my. Is that...a boat?" he exclaimed with feigned surprise. "That's a fine vessel you have there. Is it yours, dear boy?"

"Sure is," Brock said, beaming with pride as he gazed at the boat. "I'm taking a trip soon. Me, Ash and Misty. It'll be great."

"Oh, so Ash is going! Won't it be quite irritating with his Pikachu on board?" James questioned, a sly look in his emerald eyes.

"No. Why would it be irritating?" Brock stared at the other man.

"I don't know, sorry. I must dash, dear boy, I imagine supper's burning," James blurted out, no longer able to keep up the facade. He dashed back to the bushes and heaved a sigh of relief. Jessie and Meowth gazed at him in anticipation of his research. "He's going on a trip with the two miniature twerps, and Pikachu will be there with them!"

Jessie grinned a vicious grin, letting out a cackle. "How delicious. We'll have to get on board somehow. This'll be the perfect chance to swipe that little rodent."

"Da boss is gonna be so pleased!"

"What time are they leaving, James?"

"Oh, I didn't ask."

Jessie glared at him, and Meowth's eyes rolled. "Den go back over dere an' ask him, ya numbskull!" the cat hissed. James looked rather alarmed.

"Oh, gosh, I couldn't. No, it'll be terribly awkward. I told him I had to go an-"

"You get over there and ask him what time they're leaving right now, or so help me god," Jessie spat, clenching her fists. James sighed. A little embarrassment would hurt his pride, but a beating from Jessie would hurt a whole lot more. He sauntered by Brock a second time, again looking surprised.

"Oh! Fancy seeing you here again!"

Brock turned away from the sunset once more, narrowing his eyes at James. "Yes…"

"I don't mean to pry, dear boy, but when might you be departing? I only ask because this port can be quite dangerous after hours. I wouldn't want anything dreadful to happen to you."

"Uh...around six," Brock responded, staring at the other man.

"Good, that'll be fine then. Anyway, supper will be burning - must dash!"

As he watched the lanky bluenette scramble away, Brock simply shook his head in bewilderment. "Weirdo," he muttered to himself.

It was ten minutes later when Ash and Gary arrived at the port, playfully whacking each other with their bags. When Gary saw the yacht bobbing up and down in the water, he gasped. "Woah! Neat boat, Brock!" he said as they approached.

"Hey, Brock, is it cool if Gary comes along on the trip?" Ash asked. He fixed Brock with a hard gaze, as if silently begging him to say no. "You don't have to say yes. We'll understand if there's no room-"

"Of course there's room!" Brock roared with laughter, turning to Gary and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Ash's heart sunk. "There's room for everyone aboard Boat Brock!"

"I hate you, Brock. I hate hate hate you," Ash mumbled under his breath, his face crimson red and his eyes blinking back tears. Brock didn't hear him though, too busy taking everyone's luggage on board.

"Just waiting on Misty now!" said the older male cheerfully. "We'll have a full cabin crew in no time at all!"

"Misty's coming, huh?" Gary smirked. "This'll be interesting."

Ash frowned. "What do you mean, Gary?"

"Oh, nothing. I just get the feeling Misty has a bit of a crush on me," Gary replied with a shrug. "Things could get romantic."

"I don't think so," Ash said quickly, bitterness coating his voice. He was glaring at Gary, though the other boy was oblivious.

"Oh, come on, Ash! You see the way she looks at me! The girl's got it bad, and I can't blame her," boasted Gary. He even added in a nonchalant yawn, as if the concept of girls liking him was just a daily nuisance.

"She hates you," Ash blurted out. "She likes _me_. She's going to be my girlfriend, so don't you dare steal her from me!" When he realized the words that were pouring out of his mouth, he stopped himself, mouth hanging ajar. His face burnt with embarrassment when he felt Brock's and Gary's eyes on him.

"Gary," Brock spoke up after a painfully long silence. "Why don't you get on board, make yourself at home. Ash and I will have a chat while we wait for Misty." It was more of an order than a suggestion, and his stern tone was enough to make Gary stop smirking and scramble inside the cabin. When he'd disappeared, Brock turned to Ash with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "So, you like Misty, huh, buddy?"

"Don't call anyone," Ash begged, scowling. "Don't tell my mom, Brock. Please."

"I'm not going to tell _anyone,_ Ash. Relax. Look, ignore Gary. You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Th-thanks, Brock." Ash mumbled, pausing. "Do you really think she likes him?"

"Not even a little bit," Brock said firmly. "I'm sure Misty has better taste than that."

Ash chuckled. "And you won't tell her about this?"

Brock mimed sealing his lips. "Your secret's safe with me, friend."

And at that moment, a girls voice greeted them from the port. Misty was approaching, hauling two bags along with her. "Sorry I'm late, guys!" she called out sheepishly.

Brock laughed. "Better late than never!" he said as Misty caught up to them. Ash smiled shyly at her, and Brock clapped his hands together. "Alright, gang. All aboard! This is going to be the best trip _ever_ …"


End file.
